


The Bedroom

by crowleyhasfeels



Series: Places, Poems and Castiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Angels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/pseuds/crowleyhasfeels
Summary: Angels do not have things, until they are given them.





	

Being human was not a simple task for an angel.

The feelings.

The emotions.

The need to take a shower.

Showers were going to be complicating.

He knew how to shower.

He had been human before.

But this was different.

This was forever.

His grace had been destroyed.

Gone.

Forever.

White light faded to a simple glow and then …

Black.

Emptiness.

Human.

He had fought for this.

For the humans.

For the feelings and the emotions and the showers.

He had nothing to show for it though, just humanity.

Gifts.

You gave gifts if you were human.

You would express yourself with words.

Things.

He had no things.

You gave me a gift, Dean Winchester.

It is mine.

I have a place.

I belong here with you.

I have as you have.

You went for without.

For so long, you as well had nothing.

But now, you have something.

You have given me something as well.

Your gift would not be forgotten.

The greatest gift an angel has ever received.

Not just a vessel.

Not just a name.

Not just the friendship that comes with being.

But a bedroom.

To lay my weary head to rest.

For I fight, no more.

**Author's Note:**

> This poem is how Castiel felt getting a bedroom from Dean once he became human.


End file.
